Palavras mal compreendidas
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Oneshot. Konohamaru e seus amigos entendem mal as palavras de uma fábula, a ponto de fazer Sasuke Uchiha se matar de rir! Péssimo resumo, mas espero que gostem dessa adaptação que eu fiz de uma cena de história em quadrinhos.


OBS: A ideia para a oneshot não é minha. É a adaptação de uma cena de história em quadrinhos da Turma da Mônica, mas com algumas mudanças.

**Palavras mal compreendidas**

Era um lindo dia em Konoha.

Na mansão da família Uchiha, Sasuke (nesta história com 12 anos) tinha acabado de treinar, e depois de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, saiu para dar uma caminhada.

No caminho, encontrou Konohamaru e seus amigos Moegi e Udon, os "discípulos" de Naruto, sentados juntos num banco da praça. Já ia passar direto por eles, sem cumprimenta-los, mas uma frase dita por Moegi o fez parar.

**Moegi: **Tá legal, Konohamaru, já entendi a moral da história: eu sou o escaravelho egoísta de isopor.

**Sasuke: ***aproximando-se, tentando disfarçar a curiosidade* Eu entendi bem? Você disse que era o escaravelho egoísta de isopor?

**Moegi: ***sem graça* Sim. Eu comi todo o meu esterco sozinha, sendo que deveria ter dividido com os meninos e... *surpresa* Sasuke-san? Você está bem?

Sasuke havia arregalado os olhos com o que Moegi havia dito, segundos antes de desmaiar.

**Udon: **Credo! Ele desmaiou!

**Konohamaru: ***sarcástico* Ah, jura? Nem percebemos, Udon!

**Moegi: ***ficando de joelhos ao lado de Sasuke* Sasuke-san? Sasuke-san, acorda!

Moegi deu tapas leves no rosto de Sasuke, até o mesmo abrir os olhos e notar os três olhando para ele.

**Sasuke: ***ficando sentado, um pouco tonto* Eu tive um sonho tão estranho. Podia jurar que ouvi a Moegi dizer que era um escaravelho e que havia comido esterco.

**Udon: **Na verdade, foi isso mesmo que ela disse. Você não sonhou.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke tentava processar a informação, os três o ajudavam a ficar de pé.

**Sasuke: **Será que alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? Por que a Moegi falou o que falou?

**Konohamaru: **Ah, é por causa da história! *mostrando um livro* O Naruto encontrou um livro de fábulas antigas, e trocou comigo por um gibi meu. Ele disse que, talvez, as fábulas nos ensinassem coisas importantes.

**Sasuke: ***girando os olhos* Hunf! Fábulas... Minha mãe sempre lia algumas pra mim quando era pequeno. *pausa* Mas eu não me lembro de nenhuma fábula estrelada por escaravelhos. Do que ela fala?

**Moegi: **Bom, sobre dois caranguejos que viviam numa ilha e...

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Caranguejos? Não eram escaravelhos?

**Moegi: **Escaravelhos são um tipo de caranguejo, ué! Vai dizer que não sabia?

Um silêncio se instalou no ambiente. E antes que um surpreso Sasuke pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Moegi o interrompeu sem perceber.

**Moegi: **Também havia um touro na ilha, e ele alimentava os escaravelhos com sorvete de esterco.

**Sasuke: ***cara de nojo* Sorvete de esterco?!

**Moegi: **Claro, ué! Esterco é um sabor de sorvete, não é?

Sasuke não precisou ouvir o resto da história para entender o que havia acontecido. No segundo seguinte, ele começou a rir alto, espantando não só Konohamaru e seus amigos, mas também todo mundo que passava pela praça.

**Udon: ***observando Sasuke rir, confuso* Do que ele está rindo?

**Konohamaru: ***dando de ombros* Não faço a menor ideia. Pra falar a verdade, é a primeira vez que eu o vejo rindo.

**Sasuke: ***se acalmando aos poucos* Eu estou rindo da inocência de vocês três!

**Moegi: ***confusa* Como assim?

**Sasuke: **Ora, não está óbvio? Escaravelho e esterco não é o que você e seus amigos estão pensando, não!

**Konohamaru: ***ofendido* Ah, é mesmo? Então diga o que é escaravelho, espertinho!

**Sasuke: ***dando de ombros* Tudo bem, então. Escaravelho é um besouro bem grande, com um chifre esquisito na testa, se não estou enganado.

Os três arregalaram os olhos, antes de fazerem caras de nojo.

**Udon: ***enjoado* Não sei vocês, mas eu preferia os caranguejos.

**Moegi: ***com a língua pra fora* Eu também.

**Konohamaru: ***tentando disfarçar o asco* Eu sinto que vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas... e o esterco? O que é esterco?

**Sasuke: **É o cocô do boi.

Foi o bastante para fazer os três desmaiarem, cena que foi vista por um Naruto que tinha acabado de chegar.

**Naruto:** *indignado* Teme, o que foi que você fez?!

**Sasuke: ***rebatendo* Nem vem, Dobe! Eles ficaram assim depois de lerem o livro de fábulas que você emprestou. Pelo visto, aprenderam uma grande lição.

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Sério? E o que eles aprenderam a ponto de fazê-los desmaiar?

**Sasuke: ***dando de ombros* Provavelmente, que os gibis do Konohamaru são muito mais higiênicos que esse seu livro velho. E que o cara que escreveu esse livro tinha um péssimo gosto para sorvetes.

Depois de dito isso, Sasuke foi embora, deixando um Naruto bastante confuso para trás.

FIM!


End file.
